Monster ~ Ghast
Role ' Your role as a ghast, is to snipe as many dwarfs as possible. With arrows alight, and the ability to fly, you rain down death from above. '''Kit ' '''Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages: #Fly: Yes, the ghast is the only class right now with the ability to fly. This means you can rain down destruction from on high with only dwarfs with bows being able to attack you. To fly, all you need to do is leave the monster spawn and double jump, or tap the jump button twice for those who have never heard the term, and bam! Flight. Afterwards, the flight system acts like you are underwater without needing to come up for air. Jump to ascend and, unlike in the water, crouch to descend. By flying up into the air, it makes it hard to get hurt, as you can attempt to strafe all incoming arrows. #Bow with Flame 1:Why is this an advantage? Well, the fact your bow has flame 1 means almost every shot you make with your bow has a high chance to light the enemy on fire. Fire does damage and from my experience is not mitigated by armor, which makes fire a really powerful attack. Disadvantages: #Aim: One of the main problem with playing a ghast is the ability to hit the dwarf your fighting. Since one is usually high up in the air, with the time it takes the arrow to reach its destination, the dwarf could have strafed the attack. While this means you can do the same thing when they shoot at you, it is still one of the difficult points to playing the ghast. #Arrows: Yes, the ghast doesn't have infinite on their bow. This makes the ghast tough to play since you can run out of arrows. Add onto the fact you have no armor or melee weapons and this means that if you run out of arrows...well your pretty much screwed. The only good thing is it takes a little bit to run out of arrows. #Hit Box: You might be wondering what a hit box is. The hit box is the space around the center of your character that if anything that does damage, like a sword swing or an arrow, moves through it, you will take damage. The ghast hit box? Its really really big. It is almost the entire disguise. The disguise for the ghast is really, really big. Yeah you know the problem now. Dwarf's hit box is normal, but the ghast it huge, which gives the dwarfs an easier chance to hit the ghast. Strategy 1: Sniper Ghast The Sniper slime is just that, a ghast who gets up in the air and tries to kill as many dwarfs as possible. This makes you very tough to hit and very deadly with your fire damage. All you need to do is train to hit moving targets from a distance. Get out, fly up, and start sniping. Make sure you attempt to strafe all bow shots from the dwarfs so you can last longer. Once you run out of arrows, fly to the roof of the shrine if there are no dwarfs and start punching your way through the blocks trying to get to the shrine. Sometimes, this can win games outright if you and the other monsters kill enough dwarfs that there are few left defending. Strategy 2: Suicide Ghast The suicide ghast isn't one who intentially goes up to a dwarf and says, "Kill me, Kill me!" No, the Suicide dwarf who sacrifices their safety of getting up high to go low and get higher accuracy. This means you have a higher chance of dying but also a higher chance of doing damage to any dwarfs. If they don't have a bow, this is your best bet as you gain the higher accuracy and don't sacrifice survivability. Do take note however, that if you get low, you will quickly be targeted by dwarfs that DO have a bow and arrows. Strategy 3: Shrine rush Shrine rush basically means you should attempts to go straight for the shrine. If your lucky, you can burrow into the shrine roof and no one will see you. This does take 3-4 blocks however, as your disguise is quite large. This is also unadvisable if there are very few monsters. While trying this strategy, you don't even waste any arrows trying to deal damage, you go blindly torwards the shrine and hope you can do some damage before getting killed. This is the most suicidal of the group as since your disguise is so large, there is a very small chance you will not be seen. This however, further into the night when less dwarfs are present, this could win you the game. Aftermath: One thing to notice, is that as a ghast, you can switch between strategies at will. This is less available to other classes but for a ghast, its easy. Getting shot? Fly higher. Not being focused anymore but can't hit anything, fly lower. This also means the strategies are very flexible. You can go slightly higher or slightly lower. Also, one word of advice. If you take damage, you will lose some hunger to regenerate your hearts. Keep a watch on your hunger, as with less then full hunger, you don't regenerate health.